


Maps

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, paint play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels





	Maps

Maps are hard- maps are difficult to handle, they bend easily, and the information is easily skewed. To be properly used, they must be laid out, be pinned to a table, and read with the gentle flowing of hands and the delicate exactness of measurements.

To say that tonight Castiel is a map beneath Dean is hardly a metaphor.

He is bound tightly, safely from his arms and legs flat against a wide, firm mattress. He does not know the color of his bonds- he is blindfolded tight. He knows vaugely that he is being painted because he feels the sticky, pull away dryness of not-spit, not-water, not-come on his skin. There is also, of course the brush.

Who could have known that something so light would become so maddening? That something barely there could be so consuming? Had he known himself, he is not sure he would have agreed to this. He is not sure he will agree again.

And then there’s a hot mouth against his chest, sucking, biting, pulling at him, stripping away what was painted on, and as he cries tight into the space without a size or dimension he can discern in his fever he knows he will agree again. That where Dean leads, he will always follow. That this is the thought process, the chemical trail, that leads inexorably to _falling_ hard and fast and in more ways than one.

He feels the shock of teeth against his nipple, and he shouts, “Dean!”

A finger crosses over his lips, and he hears the voice of his lover, low rumble against his chest like the purr of an engine.

“Hush, honeybee. Gonna be a while yet.”


End file.
